Never Say Bored
by blacktears
Summary: Ron and Harry are bored in a strangers house......ummm, can you say pointless?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter etc belong J K Rowling, not me. Don't sue me.   
  
Note: Ummm....I don't really know why I wrote this, or what the point is. The point is that I wanted to write and I was...erm....bored, I guess....other than that you'll have to judge for yourself. Apologies in advance.   
  
  


### Never Say Bored

  
  
  
"I'm bored." Harry Potter complained to his friend Ron Weasly.   
  
Ron glanced at him from his sloached position on the couch. "So'm I." He admitted glumly. "But there isn't anything to do!"   
  
The two young wizards were visiting Ron's cousins-Keera, Tomia and Peregrin-along with Ron's parents and younger sister. Unfortuantly all three of Ron's cousins were younger than the two boys, and the adults of Ron's family had left for a peaceful dinner. Ginny was taking care of the kids which left Ron and Harry bored in a strange house. Problem with that was, they weren't allowed to use magic or go into most rooms.   
  
Harry sighed and stared at the muggle television set in front of him. It was broken, but Ron's uncle loved to collect muggle artifacts just as much as his father did, which was why it was there. In fact, in the short time that Harry had been in the house, he had seen more muggle stuff than in any other wizard's place-he wondered how much of it worked.   
  
"Lets explore." He said, turning his gaze away from the hypnotizing blank screen.   
  
"We aren't allowed in most rooms," Ron reminded his friend without moving.   
  
"So? That's never stopped us." Harry said, standing up and going over to his friend. He stood over Ron in hopes of motivating him-or at least intimidating him enough to get him on his feet.   
  
"It will this time." Ron sounded neither motivated nor intimidated and just stared up at his black haired friend. "I checked-most of the rooms are magically sealed, and uncle Kripp is much better at magic then I am."   
  
"Oh." Harry resigned slightly, seeing his great idea fly out the window-except that the windows were all closed. "Too bad Hermione isn't here-I bet she could fool it."   
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed, his voice toneless. "I bet."   
  
"Well," Harry said, feeling confindence pump back into his blood, as though it were a shot. "We can check out the parts of the house that AREN'T sealed...." Ron didn't reply and Harry sighed. "What else are we gonna do? Come on! I'm bored,"   
  
"All right," Ron said with a sigh of his own as he peeled himself off the somewhat dusty couch. "Where to?"   
  
"Let's start upstairs," Harry suggested. Ron shrugged and followed Harry as he led the way up a curved flight of creaky, carpetless stairs. As they walked, Harry's eyes roamed the walls, which were covered in photos of waving people-many of them with the flaming hair that seemed trademark of a Weasly.   
  
There were three flights to the house-not including the basement-and so the walk up the stairs did not take much time at all. The top floor-the attic-was only one room, and Harry was happy to find that it was not sealed, magically or otherwise. He was unhappy, however, to find that it was practically empty.   
  
"This sucks!" Harry exclaimed looked around indignantly. They get up the energy to come all the way up there-not to mention stand up when both he and Ron were feeling more like vegatable than anything-only to find an attic filled with dust. Granted there was a broken wand in one corner-but experience taught not to mess around with broken wands-and an old moldy newspaper in another, but that was not the type of adventurous stuff he'd expected to find in a wizard attic.   
  
Ron sighed. "Not argueing." He said plainly, his voice once again listless-come to think of it, it had never lost that quality since his parents had left. "I knew it would be, and I DID warn you..."   
  
Harry glared at his friend as though it was his fault the attic held no interesting secrets, then started back to the stairs. "There's still two more levels to check out!" He exclaimed sounding-in Ron's humble opinion-all to optimistic and excite about this little expedition.   
  
The second floor of Ron's family's home consisted of a long hallway carpetted with a dingy green carpet and having several doors going off to different sides. At least, thats what it looked like from the stairs. "Now," Harry began hopefully. "Lets see if we can find something interesting here!"   
  
Ron trudged along after his detirmined friend, who checked each door as they came to it. The first door was locked-or sealed. It's not easy to tell all the time. Anyhow, they couldn't get into that room. The same with the second door. By the time they had reached the thrid door, Harry looked a little less excited.   
  
"I bet," The young wizard said, rubbing his lighting scar with the palm of one hand. "That all the cool stuff is in those locked doors."   
  
"Prob'ly." Ron agreed as Harry tried yet a third door, only to find it as the others-unopenable.   
  
Harry glared at his friend. "Your not helping," He muttered and moved on to another door. To his imense surprise, this one opened without so much as a creak!   
  
-To reveal the nursery with a very harried looking Ginny scrambling around, one child in her arms, another holding onto her leg while the third ran around without pants on. The first two kids were crying.   
  
Ron's sister didn't notice the two boys there, standing in the doorway. Harry's mouth was somewhat open in surprise and Ron leaned against the doorframe with a small smirk on his face. "Want help?" Ron asked, startling the witch.   
  
Ginny looked up and saw them there. Her face turned so red that it hid the freckles, which she had in abundance. "Umm..." She said without answering, her voice soft. She looked down at the bawling redhead on her hips, then at the little creatire that had attatched itself to her robe and finally the young wizard who was now heading for the open doorway, before glancing back up at her brother and crush. "YES!" She said firmly in a voice as loud as Harry had ever heard her use.   
  
"Come on, Harry," Ron said pushing himself away from the door and into the room.   
  
Harry followed, feeling cheated. "But I wanted to see the rest of the house!" He complained, sounding like a little child himself. The door to the nursery closed behind him, cutting off the oldest kid's escape.   
  
"No," Ron amended as he helped his sister untangle the little rugrat from her leg. "You were bored. This won't be boring, come help."   
  
"Please?" Ginny implored.   
  
With a grumble, Harry reluctantly entered the room and began the chase for the mad, bottomless child that still ran rampant. Somewhere deep within the recesses of his mind, he realized that he'd rather be downstairs on a dusty couch watching a TV that didn't work then chasing a little brat around his playroom, but he didn't let that thought surface and he chased the little brat until the kids' parents came home.   
  
And the moral of the story, children, is never complain about boredom to someone who has an ounce of practicality no matter how twisted they may seem otherwise.   
  
  
  
  
LOL Sorry bout that! ;P   



End file.
